


Thoughts

by GoldenWooly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overthinking happens a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a drabble, and this was what happened. this is the only thought process I can even imagine Frisk having during a pacifist route.

You take a deep breath, and once again push the doors to the garage open, laughing slightly. It was silly that he thinks he can keep you here, time and time again, when really you are just going to get out.

You recall when you first met Papyrus and Sans. Sans had greeted you with a smile and whoopee cushion handshake, had pushed you through too large bars, and hid you behind a lamp. Papyrus had rushed over, began yelling (You learned, however, that it was just his way of speaking. You can respect that) about a human, about how he wanted to catch one to earn favour of... Someone.

You played along, just as Sans had asked you to do. You reset several times, just to meet them again, to have them not know you, to experience it over and over.

They recognized you, however.

You look at your hands. You know now, after several encounters, that with DETERMINATION you can do amazing things. You can save your progress. You can completely reset your progress. You can reload. How many times had you met Toriel? You killed her once before, unknowing of what you could do, unsure of what you could do. You killed her, and got the idea to reset. Maybe tough it out. Her attacks avoided you constantly, anyway, didn't they? Even if they hurt?

No one seemed to know. True, there were times when you could have sworn that Toriel knew you from before, that some of her memory retained itself. Sans gives you such strange looks now when you “first” meet him, since you know what he's going to do and do it before he even has a moment to speak. Papyrus recognizes you, at least you think, he always yells about how familiar you look.

Flowey knew, however. He always knew. He was annoyed with you, at first, constantly resetting, constantly meeting him in his small patch of golden flowers. He chasted you, asked how many times you were going to bother him, mocked you for stealing his power.

It wasn't like you took it on purpose. He wonders how long you can last until you start killing everyone, like you killed Toriel.

He mocks you for killing Toriel. He mimics her face.

You shake your head free of your thoughts, stepping out once again into the cold of Snowdin. You breath in the sharp, fresh air of the winter underground, dusting off your clothes.

This was perhaps the third time you have lost to Papryus. You were surprised at his attacks, how he turned your very soul blue. He makes you dodge bones, of all things, but surprisingly reasonable since he is a skeleton. He forces you to obey gravity much more than you've ever had to in your entire life, forces you to take your relationship with gravity itself much more seriously.

You check your bag quickly, looking at the contents of it. You only have a few items on you at the moment, a few snack foods that you purchased from the nice shopkeeper at the beginning of the town. You pull out one of the bicicles, breaking it apart and biting into the cold treat, feeling your energy returning. You recall a monster from Grillby's mention something about monsters and food, but you briefly forget what the conversation was. It was something about how humans have to eat, wasn't it? Didn't monsters have to eat?

You finish your treat, carefully putting the other half back in your bag, praying it doesn't melt. It hasn't melt yet, but it's still cold out. You brace yourself, marching back out to meet Papyrus once again, determined to at least last this time.

You debate flirting with him. You could tell him you know how to make spaghetti.

You debate insulting him. For some reason that idea skips out of your head.

“Going for another round, kid?”

You jump startled, turning to stare at Sans in shock. You nod your head, slowly, wondering how many times he's said that to you now. Papyrus' battles never seem to make you have to reload, to refresh. You always wake up in the garage, on a dog bed of all things, with a bowl of water just to the side.

You wonder what Papyrus thinks humans were like. You wonder why he thought dogs.

“He's worried, you know,” Sans mused at your lack of words, his constant smile never once wavering. “Guessing he thought you would be much tougher. You certainly are weaker than the last few humans we've heard about.”

You wonder how many humans have fallen into the underground before you. Toriel said it happened over and over, though with the power of determination it may have been much fewer than she thought.

“Just, promise me something. Now, see, I don't make promises, but with you, I think there can be the exception.”

You look at him, giving him a confused look. Words seemed to fail you, seem to always fail you.

“Please promise me you won't kill him.”

You freeze, your expression shifting into one of sheer horror. You couldn't imagine doing something like that.

At least, not with a stick. The boxing gloves and knife, maybe.

No, no what are those thoughts. Those aren't your thoughts.

You nod your head, forcing the thoughts to leave, forcing them out of your mind.

“Ah, good. Sorry to catch you off guard like that, kid. Just... Y'know, worried for a moment there.”

If words worked for you, you would tell him he had nothing to worry about.

But they weren't working for you. You feel betrayed by your mouth.

“Alright, well, I'll leave ya to it. Just remember. Blue attacks mean you should stop moving. And a blue heart... Well... Keep jumping.”


	2. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went up the mountain everyone said not to go up.
> 
> You don't remember why.

Your parents have always told you to stay away from Mount Ebott, the mountain the monsters were sealed under. Of course, they never mentioned monsters, but you knew for a fact they were there, have read all the history books about them, anyway. They told you to stay away, since people who climbed the mountain never returned.

You didn't care too much about what they were saying.

You never cared much, anyway.

Instead, you climbed the mountain, on a day your parents expected you to be outside, anyway.

You found a hole.

You wanted to explore it, but a vine tripped you and you fell in.

You fell down.

It was a long fall.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up on a bed of golden flowers. You called out at first, unsure of where you were. But there was a worn path near you, so you take it instead, forcing yourself to remain calm. Sooner or later someone was bound to realize you were missing, was bound to come find you. Weren't they?

You find a stick on the ground. You pick it up. Worst case scenario you need a weapon. You hope it doesn't come to that.

There's an old door carved of stone. You pass though, looking at the darkness.

But there's a pool of light, and another flower sitting in the centre of it, a smiling face plastered on it.

Flowers don't have faces.

"Howdy!"

Flowers don't speak.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! You sure seem lost, human!"

You nod slowly, stepping towards him in uncertainty. 

"Boy, this must be very confusing for you! Falling down here... Well, someone needs to show you what the Underground is like, and luckily I am here to do so!"

You wonder if you should trust this flower. You debate it. Something in your mind tells you to hit the flower with your stick. You shake the thought off.

You watch as the flower grins, shifting slightly as if using magic. Can flowers use magic? You don't know.

"Down here in the underground, we have battles against your very soul. See, your soul starts off very weak, but with LV you can grow strong!"

You wonder what he's talking about.

"You wonder what LV stands for, right? Well, LOVE, of course! We share love down here with little... White... Friendliness pellets!"

White things sprout from behind him. You don't like the look of them, don't care that he called them "friendliness pellets" at all.

"You want love, right? Well, get as many pellets as you can!"

A voice urges you to hit him with the stick again. You ignore the voice. You dodge the pellets.

"H-hey, buddy? You kinda... Missed them? Let's try again, okay?"

More pellets. You dodge them, deflecting a few with your stick. Flowey looks upset.

"Hey, are you braindead or something? Run! Into! The bullets! Er, friendliness pellets!"

He said bullets. You knew something was wrong. You dodge them again, feeling dread pour into your soul.

"... You know what's going on here, don't you."

You don't. You're suddenly scared, watching as the bullets surround you.

"You just wanted to see me suffer! Well, whatever! You can die now!"

The bullets move closer. You panic. They seem to encase you, preventing any sort of escape.

Then there's a flicker of fire. The bullets move away, as if they were deflected. Flowey looks confused.

"Wha-?"

A flame appears beside him, knocking him away. A monster walks up, dusting of her robes before sighing.

"What a miserable creature," she mused, watching the flower reconnect to the ground, ducking into the soil. "Attacking such innocent children..."

You want to trust her. 


End file.
